Egy fiola napfény
by stoobie
Summary: "Szomorú beletörődéssel emeli fel a kezét, majd az üveghez érinti, s lassan végigsimítja, mintha csak a páncéllá tömörült, kőszürke fellegeket akarná széthúzni, hogy egy csipetnyi színtiszta napfényhez jusson."


**Egy fiola napfény**

Most is az ablakban ül. Vonásait gondosan uralja, de a tekintetét nem fedi akarata álarca. Ahányszor a szemébe nézek, az amazonitot juttatja eszembe a színe; a zöldeskék állandó kavargása ez. Ez a tekintet most tompának tűnik, ahogy visszatükröződik benne a késő őszi felhők nehéz szürkesége.

De ez a tompaság belülről is jön; elszomorítja, lehangolja, hogy nem látja az ég kékjét. Elképzelni sem tudom, milyen nehéz lehet neki elviselni, hogy vége a nyárnak, s hogy milyen lehet kínzó türelmetlenséggel várni a tavaszt, amikor az illatos szél visszahozza az életet a természetbe… és belé. Olyankor olyan a tekintete, mint egy drágakő, mely apránként kapja vissza a ragyogását, ahogy gondos kezek megszabadítják az évek alatt rárakodó súlyos portól.

Szomorú beletörődéssel emeli fel a kezét, majd az üveghez érinti, s lassan végigsimítja, mintha csak a páncéllá tömörült, kőszürke fellegeket akarná széthúzni, hogy egy csipetnyi színtiszta napfényhez jusson.

Aztán megtörik a mozdulat; s úgy hull az ölébe a keze, mint sápadt falevél a földre, ha a szél belefárad a cipelésébe.

Elszorul a torkom, és ha lenne merszem, odamennék hozzá, megcsókolnám a homlokát, és a vállamra húznám a fejét… A fülébe mormolnám csacska ígéretem, hogy majd én elhozom neki a napfényt.

Ekkor pillant rám; egy kurta másodpercig állom csak a tekintetét, tovább képtelen vagyok. Fáj a sóvárgás, amit látok benne, s ami nem nekem szól.

**oOo**

Az idei tél leghidegebb éjszakája ígérkezik… mégis, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ott találom. Őhozzá tartok; néptelenek a folyosók, amiken végigmegyek, s hamarosan elnyeli lépteim és lélegzetem halk zaját a hatalmas ingaóra surrogása és kattanásai.

Itt van. Az óramutató rideg lándzsájába kapaszkodva nézi a sötétséget, amin átsejlik a távoli fáklyák fénye. Feketének tűnő haját fagyos szél marcangolja, s a Hold derengése hint rá egy sóhajtásnyi ezüstöt.

– Szeretem a Holdat – szólal meg hirtelen, s kihagy egy ütemet a szívem.

Tudja, hogy itt vagyok.

A mély kattanást, amivel odébb lép a percmutató, nem csupán hallom, érzem is; a mellkasomban. Meggondolatlansággal határos merszet önt belém, s nem csupán az időt lódítja meg, hanem engem is.

Biztatásnak veszem a szavait.

Nem bujkálok tovább. Megszorítom a zsebembe rejtett ajándékot, amit neki készítettem, majd mellé sétálok. Talpam alatt csikorog a hó, arcomat ugyanaz a szél karmolja pirosra, mint az övét.

– Miért? – kérdezem rekedten, visszahunyorítva a csillagokra. – Hisz csak egy tolvaj.

– Nem az.

– Te a Napot szereted – fordulok felé egészen. Arca sápadtan dereng, szempilláján leheletének megfagyott párája csillan.

– Igen – pillant rám, s mintha mosoly bujkálna a szája sarkában. – És a Hold pontosan őt adja nekem. Megőrzi a fényt, de nem tartja meg, nem cicomázza fel vele magát; azonnal adja is tovább, még ha meg is fakul közben. Önzetlen… míg a felhők irigyek. Nekik sem kell a Nap fénye, mégis megfosztanak tőle mindenkit. Elnyelik, csúfot űznek belőle.

Halk, de csengő hangja megtörik, s egyre a Holdat bámulja.

Megszédülök, ahogy a váratlanul megforduló szél felém sodorja az illatát. Forró nyáresték tücsökzenés, éjszaka nyíló virágok mámorító aromájától andalító hangulatát idézi. Le kell hunynom a szemem; nem akarom látni a telet, nem akarok széthasadni. Hiába; a bőröm fagyot érez, de az elmém… látom a sötétben egymáshoz simuló, meghitten összesúgó faleveleket, szentjánosbogarak pisla fényét…

Ez mind ő. S még annyi minden…

Nem nézek rá. Nem akarom látni a kérdéseket a szemében. A hideg vasat markoló kezére simítom zsebmeleg tenyerem, majd finoman lelopom onnan. Ujjai közé rejtem az óvón dédelgetett aprócska tárgyat, s magára hagyom vele.

Nem akarom megrontani a pillanatot, amikor kinyitja, s szembesül azzal, amit kérlelhetetlen kitartással és megátalkodott vággyal helyeztem belé.

A boldogság egy aprócska darabjával.

Fiolába rejtettem, s elhoztam neki a napfényt.

**VÉGE**


End file.
